


Vigilante Cafe

by Footcakes



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is Shinsou Hitoshi's Parent, An ending has been chosen, Angst with a Happy Ending, BIG MOOD, Cannibalism, Cat Cafés, Dead Midoriya Inko, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, I done messed up, I literally have no idea how to write, I started crying while I was thinking of what to write during sad scenes, Izuku feels???, Izuku has secret feelings???, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi Friendship, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku has feelings????, Midoriya Izuku is a Mess, Midoriya Izuku is a liar, Multi, Other, Random Updates, The ending is big sad, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, What Have I Done, hopefully a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footcakes/pseuds/Footcakes
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was a normal teen until he got caught in a villain attack and almost died twice! He was sent to the hospital where it all changed and now he has to deal with his new quirk.





	1. Prologue: the beginning of many more deaths

**Author's Note:**

> Oof the prologue is a mess... Im sorry

Izuku Midoriya, a quirkless 14 year that wants to be a hero. It was looking good for him. Well if you could call being beat into oblivion practically everyday. Just as usual Izuku wasn’t having a good day. His hero notes were burned and tossed into a small pool just outside his classroom window. His tormentor that just so happened to be his childhood friend Kacchan had told him to end his life per usual as well. As Izuku went under a bridge he started awkwardly laughing a sludge villain started to rise out of the sewers. Izuku oblivious to all of this stopped and cringed at his attempt to feel better the villain grabbed him. The scared quirkless boy tried to get away but sadly to no avail. Tears streamed down his face as the world started to slip away. Izuku thinks he hears a laugh and someone saying “I -M HE-” but he couldn’t make sense of it as his world went black.

Waking up to a someone lightly slapping his face. Reluctantly opening his eyes he realises the person slapping him was none other than All Might. I was so star struck he couldn’t say anything and just mumbled about how much he loved All Might. All Might said something else and prepared to jump away. Izuku hadn’t even gotten to say a word to him and he was leaving. So Izuku did the only sensible thing he could think of and grabbed onto All Mights leg. When the number one hero actually realised he was there he almost pulled him off. Fortunately All Might realised that he would die and stopped. When they finally landed and Izuku could breath All Might looked like he was ready to take into the air again. But Izuku couldn’t let him go not again. So Izuku asked All Might the one question he asked himself everyday.

“CAN I BE A HERO?! EVEN WITHOUT A QUIRK!” well it's more like yelled it. Izuku’s heart raced waiting for the number one hero to respond. Izuku was on the brink of tears. They both just stood there not saying a word. The rest his encounter with All Might was a blur. He only really remembers his hero deflating into a living skeleton and saying he can’t be a hero. It didn’t really matter now because the very same villain that had almost killed him under a tunnel was out and had a hostage. Getting a closer look Izuku sees just who the hostage is. Yet again Izuku’s world disappears but this time Kacchan is there. Kacchan was scared. He could tell Kacchan was terrified. The greenette couldn’t take it when their eyes met. Kacchans terrified eyes that usually were filled with anger were staring into his soul. Izuku ran straight into the hellish seen that was once in front of him. The heroes couldn’t stop him in time. Throwing his bag at the villain Izuku grabbed Kacchan out and pushed him out of the way and at the heroes. Unfortunately the villain had already recovered and grabbed him.

The villain that had his childhood friend just a few seconds ago now had him. Kacchan was safe now but now Izuku wasn’t as lucky and took the place of hostage. Without a quirk Izuku couldn't hold back the villain as well as Kacchan. Izuku was gagging and sputtering but still somehow breathing. He still wasn’t getting enough air so he was being suffocated even slower than before. Despite being on the brink of death he can still think and see all the heroes just standing there. They were just watching him die. If they wouldn’t do anything to save him then they shouldn’t even be here. It made him angry. No! It filled him with rage for the fake heroes for the heroes watching him suffer. They could do something to save him after all he was just a quirkless boy but he still went and saved someone. Surely someone who has trained to do this can save him as well. Izuku doesn't cry, doesn’t whimper, all he does is glare at the heroes that failed him in his time of need. Izuku has long stopped struggling as he already accepted he was gonna die. His death would be caught on camera, he would be on the news, everyone would get angry at the heroes for not saving such an incapable child. No they won’t care about him, they only care that the heroes failed. What a shitty world we live in. Quirks weren’t a gift they were a curse. The people with strong quirks were either villains or fake heroes. If you had a weak quirk or didn’t even have one you would be ridiculed. They only cause pain. The world is slowly fading into black. He was gonna die for real this time. No Izuku can’t die here. He hasn’t done so many things. He hasn’t said goodbye to his mom, he hasn’t grown up, he hasn’t become a hero. He doesn't want to die not here not now. So in a desperate attempt to live Izuku grabs one of the villains eyes and tugs. The eye comes off with ease and Izuku crushes and it pops. His face is now covered in blood as well as his hands. The villain screams in pain and throws Izuku into the air. Izuku might die here despite that he grins and lets himself fly. He hits the ground with a sickening thud while the heroes capture the villain. One of the heroes picks him up and talks to him. He starts getting frantic when Izuku starts to close his eyes. He’s tired. He wants to take a little nap. He hears sirens the distance before he drifts off into unconsciousness. Izuku may have been rushed to the hospital but so did the villain. When the villain lost an eye it started to bleed out. Well if you could call it that. Black sludge just spewed out from where its eye once was. Izuku had lost too much blood and the villain was dying. Things weren’t looking good for the both of them. Despite that Izuku miraculously got stabilized and was expected to make a full recovery. Unfortunately the villain died in order for Izuku to live. They took the villains blood and put it through a centrifugal. The blood was safe just a different color so they used it to save Izuku.


	2. Why me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoho the tears are forming

Izuku wasn’t ok. He was far from it even though he got discharged from the hospital earlier that day. Something went wrong; something went seriously wrong. “I’m a monster.” the terrified greenette gasped out between sobs.

~Earlier that day~

Izuku was finally allowed to go home. It was nice to finally be able to get back to having a normal life after the attack. He was going to see his mom in his own house. It put a smile on the greenettes face knowing when he gets home he will be greeted by a warm smile from his mother. Though when he enters his house he is only greeted by darkness. The greenettes smile falls off his face. How could he forget? His mother is at work. She stopped being a stay at home mom a year ago. With a sigh, Izuku shuts the door and makes his way to the kitchen. He hadn’t eaten much at the hospital so he was starving. Opening the fridge he spotted a bowl of his favorite dish katsudon with a note attached to it. Smiling he takes the bowl out popping it into the microwave, and started to read the note from his mother and said “sorry I couldn’t meet you when you got home. I’ll see you at 7. Love you!” with a heart at the bottom of the note. 

When the katsudon is finally done Izuku makes his way to the table and starts to eat. But as soon as he takes a bite he spits it out. 

“Ugh, when did mom even make this?” The greenette gags out and sticks out his tongue. “It tastes rancid.” Izuku quickly throws out the katsudon and goes for something else to eat. He grabs an apple but it tastes rotten. He gets some pasta but its rancid. Somethings not right. Even though Izuku's mother works 11 hours a day she still makes sure their house is clean and the food isn’t spoiled. The greenette stands in the kitchen shocked before practically diving into the fridge. He frantically grabs for food gaging at each bite he takes. Tears start to stream down his face as he takes a bite of string cheese and spits it out. The cheese was the last thing left in the fridge. Everything tasted so foul his body wouldn't let him swallow even a bit of what he put in his mouth. All the contents that were once in the fridge was now displayed all over the kitchen floor. Loud distraught sobs racked Izukus small frame as he punches the floor. 

“Why? Why does everything taste so- so disgusting!?” Izuku screams out. He sobs on the kitchen floor for what felt like a lifetime. 

Eventually, the front door opens stopping Izukus dry sobs for he cried so much he was too dehydrated to cry properly. Wide eyes stared at the direction of the door.

“Izuku I'm home!” his mother Inko chirps out. Izuku can hear Inko take her shoes off and walk down a hall leading to the kitchen. “Izuku? Are you there?” his mother asks. She walks down the hall. As soon as she sees her only son on the floor surrounded by scraps of food she freezes. Wide puffy emerald eyes stare at back at her own. Inko can’t think of what to say to her son that has been crying for who knows how long. 

Izuku brakes down again crying tearlessly. “M-mom I-I’m scared,” the greenette barely rasps out from dry lips. “E-everything… I-I can’t e-eat.”

“Oh, Izuku!” Inkos wobbly voice lets out as she brings her terrified son into a tight hug. “It’s ok. Whatever it is it’s ok.” Inko whispers as she strokes Izuku's messy hair. “You’re strong. You’re so so strong. You can get through this.” 

Hours later Izuku finally stopped crying. But now he’s hungry. He needs to eat something, anything. His stomach growled telling both of them he was hungry. But everything in the house was inedible now. Suddenly something clicks in the greenettes brain. His mother was edible right? If he can’t eat normal food then what else was left besides human flesh? She did smell good. Just thinking about sinking his teeth into Inkos flesh made his mouth somehow water even though he was extremely dehydrated. Licking his lips the greenette bites into his mother's shoulder. He was right it tasted oh so good. He keeps on eating ignoring his mother's screams. He couldn’t stop eating it tasted so good. It tasted so much better than katsudon. Eventually, his mothers screams die down to whimpers as she chokes out “Izuku… why?” before she breathes out one last shaky breath as her eyes grow dull. Izuku finally finishes feasting on his mother but only when there is nothing left of her to feast on. Izuku freezes eyes wide in realization of what he had just done.

“W-what the fuck did I just fucking do?!” the greenette screams out with a shaky voice. “I-I couldn’t h-have actually done something as horrible as t-that! NO I-I WOULD NEVER DO THAT! HEROES DON’T EAT PEOPLE A-And i-i’m gonna be… a… hero” Izuku breaks down yet again. “W-who am I kidding I'm a monster. I ate my own fucking mother. Only a villain would do something like that though I doubt most of them could even do that… I’m… sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m the worst son ever.” more tears fall from Izukus bloody cheeks. “I deserve to die. Yeah, I should just kill myself. I deserve it and it’s not like anyone would even miss me… I don’t want to die. I’m gonna go to jail for life if anyone finds out. I deserve it. I deserve to rot in a prison cell for the rest of my disgusting life. No, I can’t go to jail. I want to save more people. It can’t end with just Kacchan.” The shaking greenette sobs so hard all the blood that was once covered his cheeks have washed off. “Maybe i-if I clean up all the blood a-and burn my the clothes n-no one will ever find out… N-no that won’t work s-someone probably saw her around here… I could go for a bit and act like someone t-took her. Y-yeah that could work. Everything w-will be ok. I-I can get through this.” A small smile forms on Izuku's face as he gets up. His plan could actually work. No one suspects the quirkless wanna be that saved someone a while ago to murder his own mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried after this... Follow me on tumblr Vigilante cafe


	3. Katsuki joins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) my son is sad

“Fwe Finally finished.” wiping sweat off his forehead Izuku stands over a newly cleaned kitchen floor smiling at his handy work. Despite having eaten his mother only a little bit ago the greenette was smiling. He had pushed what he had done out of his brain, ignoring it for the time being. Though his smile quickly falls when he locks eyes with the bloody washcloth laying in his hand, staring at it for what felt like hours but in reality was just a few minutes. 

“W-well this cloth isn’t gonna wash itself now is it?” Izuku paused for a few minutes before filling the kitchen sink with water and soaking the rag to rid it of blood and leftover bits of food from his panic. With a sigh, Izuku makes his way to the couch only to make it halfway due to a knock at the door; though the knock was more like someone hitting the door with a sledgehammer. With a small eep, Izuku reluctantly makes his way to the door. With shaking arms the greenette opened the door slightly so only part of his face was visible. Izuku already knew who it was but still took the time to see who it was. 

“H-hey K-Kacchan… W-what are y-you doing h-here?” The small boy was shaking like a leaf in front of his tormentor despite having a door to shield him. 

“HAH? What the hell is that supposed to mean you shitty Deku?! I came here to give you your f*cking homework!” The boy was staring daggers into Izukus soul. After a short pause, Kacchan sniffs and scrunches his nose up in disgust. “Ugh, what the f*ck is that smell?! It smells like someone died!” 

“Hahahaha yeah s-sorry I m-made a m-mess so it s-stinks.” The greenette is sweating buckets. He looks like he’s about to have a panic attack. “A-anyway c-can I h-have the h-homework?” Kacchan stares at the cowering child calculating.

“Where’s auntie?” the pomeranian asked as Izukus face drains of color. 

“S-shes… out” the boy replies as he looks away.

“Liar”  
The greenette looks up at the blonde staring dumbfounded at the accusation. “E-excuse me?” Izuku is clearly on the verge of having a panic attack by now.

“Shitty Deku you think I can’t tell when you’re lying?” Kacchan’s voice lowered only to raise again at the next sentence. “Looking down on me Deku!” tiny explosions came from the palms of the blonde making the greenette jump back and eep again. “N-no not at all Kacchan! I-I would never look down on y-you! W-well um… bye.” Izuku quickly tried to close the door but got stopped by Kacchans foot wedged in the doorway. 

“Oi, what the hell you doing Deku?” Kacchan yelled while beginning to force the door open. 

“N-NO KACCHAN S-STOP!” Izuku started freaking out trying to push kacchan back. 

The greenette struggled for a few more minutes before the blonde pushed the door completely open. Immediately after Izuku realized he wasn’t gonna win he ran to the kitchen and drained the bloody water from the sink frantically. 

Just as the water finished draining Kacchan showed up in the kitchen staring at Izuku. As soon as the greenette noticed the pomeranian he nearly jumped out of his skin. His eye widened as he tried to hide the still bloody cloth. The blondes eyes widen in turn as he caught sight of the very same cloth.

“Deku… what the f*ck is that?” the spiky-haired boy asked as he pointed to the cloth. The greenette tries to get a word out but only parts of what was meant to be a word come out. After a few seconds of this, the pomeranian had had enough and made his way to the stammering boy. 

“Shut up nerd.” Kacchan grabs the greenettes hand with the bloodied cloth and pulled it closer to himself. After staring at it for a second he snatches the cloth out of Izuku's hand and holds it closer to his face.

“Why the f*ck is their blood on this?” after a long pause “What did you do!?”

Izuku was on the verge of tears. He couldn’t get a word out and just backed away until he hit a wall. He defensively put his hands up trying to protect himself from his tormenter as soon as he realizes what happened.

“I-I didn’t mean to! P-please d-don’t k-kill me.” the cowering greenette barely got out in a whisper. At this point, he was crying.

“What are you talking about?” Kacchans eyes switched from the cloth back to Izuku and then back to the cloth and so on. “Deku… Where is auntie?”

The greenette slides to the floor letting out a few pathetic whimpers. He’s crying harder than before.

“IZUKU WHERE THE F*CK IS AUNTIE?!” the blonde takes a few steps towards the pathetic ball of green on the floor. As Kacchan gets closer Izukus sobs get louder. Between gasps and sobs the greenette mumbles sorries and I didn’t mean to’s. 

“YOU DIDN’T MEAN TO WHAT?!” the blonde gritted his teeth and grabs Izukus shirt collar pulling up the gross mess of tears and snot. “What happened between last night and now? Why does this place smell like death? What did you do?” Kacchans voice gross softer but still maintained his usual menacing edge to it. 

“N-n-no I-I can’t.” Izukus face is bright red from lack of air. Kacchan opens his mouth to yell at Izuku more but closes it on noticing that the greenette was about to pass out. With a sigh, he drags the Christmas colored boy to the couch and drops him there and backtracks to the kitchen. 

~Time skip~

Around an hour later they are both on the couch with Izuku drinking hot chocolate sniffling every so often; With Kacchan drinking ice water. 

“So let me get this straight you saw antie get taken by villains and didn’t report it immediately… of all the stupid things you’ve done, that has got to be the worst.”

“W-well they threatened to kill her if I told the police. I couldn’t do anything to stop them.” 

“Then it’s a good thing I’m here now,” the blonde says with a grin. “Because I’m gonna get her back, just you wait!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof sorry for this one... Im just kidding I had to much fun writing this... Don't worry though next chapter will be a more light-hearted one!


	4. A new quirk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry I tried to write a light-hearted chapter but I couldn't. This is only somewhat light-hearted.

After Kacchan left Izuku freaked out. 

“I-if he finds out I lied he’s gonna kill m-” The greenette was abruptly interrupted by a light knock on his door. Looking back at where the sound came from Izuku waited for a bit before jumping back as the door slowly opened. 

“... Who died?” A purple-haired boy asked as soon as the door fully opened. Upon seeing the other boy Izuku just stared wide-eyed and mouth hung open to shocked to respond. After a bit of this, the purple-haired boy just grinned. 

“Hitoshi what are you doing here?” Is all the greenette could manage. Hitoshi snorted at Izukus attempt to speak.

“Kanjo told dad you were distressed so he sent me. It seems like she was right again.” Hitoshi seemed a little annoyed at the last part.

“O-oh…” The greenette seemed to have something bothering him as he looked away. The grin Hitoshi had fell off his face at that and was replaced with a concerned look. 

“All right let's go.” the purple-haired boy stated as he grabbed the greenettes arm and dragged him away.

“W-wait WHAT?! H-hold on!” Hitoshi looked back at the wide-eyed boy and just kept going down the street. They crossed the street and took a few turns before stopping in front of a little chestnut-colored cat cafe with a sign saying purrfect coffee. When they entered they were greeted by soft meows and the smell of fresh coffee.

“Dad I'm back!” Hitoshi called as he dragged Izuku to a back room. “And I brought Izuku back with me.” the purple-haired boy stated as an afterthought. After a few seconds of silence, a small girl with long hazle hair to match her eyes pops her head from around a corner. The girl grinned at the sight of the two boys.

“Shinsou you're finally back! Yay! Midoriya how are you feeling?” The small girl asks as she makes her way to the boys.

“H-hey Kanjo! I'm feeling fine thank you.” the greenette didn’t sound as convincing as he hoped it would be. Kanjo pouts and grabs Izukus arm dragging him away with Hitoshi following from behind. 

“NOT AGAIN!” 

The hazle haired girl lets go of Izuku after they get to a blanket layed out on the floor. Kanjo lays him down on a blanket rolling him into a burrito. Hitoshi grabs a black cat with spots of white sprinkled all over it and sets it on the burrito greenette. Both of them sit down next to Izuku after that. They all sat there not saying a word to each other.

“So what’s wrong?” Hitoshi finally asked. After a few minutes, Izuku finally opens his mouth.

“My mom hasn’t returned home. S-she said she would be back at 7 but that never happened… I’m worried… W-what if she got taken by villains o-or k-killed.” tears well up in Izukus eyes. “I-I don’t think I could handle losing her.” Izuku was crying at this point.

“Don’t think that way Midoriya! I'm sure she’s fine!” Kanjo hugged Izuku trying to comfort him.

“We should report it to the police if you’re really that worried.” Hitoshi offered while petting the cat that he had put on izuku. The greenette nods slowly sniffing. 

“I’ll do it” Kanjo quickly said before getting up and leaving. After a bit of waiting they decide to change the subject to something light-hearted. They started talking about school and eventually ended up talking about UA. They chatted about getting into UA and how cool it will be to actually get in if they did. 

After a while of talking, Izuku got too tired to keep talking and rested his head on Hitoshi's shoulder eventually dozing off. 

~Later that night (5 pm)~

Izuku just got home still red in the face from how he woke up. He had woken up exactly how he fell asleep his head resting on Hitoshi's shoulder. As he walked to his room suddenly a sharp pain shot through his body. His legs buckle as dark green sludge spews from Izukus mouth covering the floor all around him before rising and surrounding him in a bubble. Tears well up in the greenettes eyes both from pain and fear. He floats inside the bubble the sludge now oozing from his mouth. His eyes are wide open but all he can see is dark ugly green. 

After a few painful hours, the sludge stops oozing out and it compresses on a spot on the grennettes back. Izuku falls to his hands and knees crying and gagging on nothing. After a bit of that the gagging turning into harsh coughing. The coughing was tearing at Izuku's throat but he didn’t care. He was desperate to get rid of the choking feeling he had suffered through for hours. 

After his cough subdued he looked up and screamed. There was a mini sludge villain on his back. Almost like instinct Izuku tried to get away from it but to no avail. Deciding to change tactics he started to try and tear it off his back only to have a sharp pain shoot from the very same spot. 

“GAH! GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF GET O-” his screams were interrupted by a wave of calm. He sat down in his hallway staring at the mini sludge villain that had stretched to face him. “Aren’t you the sludge villain that almost killed me? No, you look different… But you’re missing an eye…” after that Izuku started to go into one of his mumbling rants to process what just happened. He stopped after a few minutes of this and looked up at the mini sludge villain in realization. “A-are you a quirk?!” The mini sludge villain moved in what looked to be a nod. Izukus eyes widen. “A Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUIRK! IMPOSSIBLE!” the greenette jumps up and runs to the living room grinning like a mad man. “I have to tell mom!” when Izuku gets to the living room he stops and his smile falls. “O-oh yeah, she’s… g-gone…” 

~Time skip to the next day~

Izuku is on the phone grinning as he tells Hitoshi the news. “Yeah, I have a quirk now. It appeared last night!”

“H-How is that even possible I thought you told me you were examined and found to be quirkless?!”

“I was! I have no idea how I got it but I got one now!” 

“Alright I don’t believe you I’m coming over.”

“Fine!” 

They both somehow hung up at the same time. Izuku looked at the mini sludge villain that he decided to name Kiseki. 

“Hitoshi is gonna flip when he sees you!” the greenette giggled at the thought of seeing his best friend grinning like a mad man.

After ten minutes of waiting, Izuku hears a knock from his front door. Imidiantly getting up and sprinting to the door tripping over a few times. He slams into the front door with a loud bang.

“Whoa, you ok dude?” A muffled Hitoshi asked from behind the door. Izuku fumbled at the door nob for a bit until he finally was able to open the door swinging it open. 

“Yeah, I’m ok!” The greenette practically yelled while blood started dripping from his nose. 

“Your nose is ble- Oh My Gosh, What Is That!?” Hitoshi pointed at Kiseki wide-eyed. 

“Oh, that’s my quirk!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop woop that's write his quirky is the sludge villain! (See what I did there)   
I don't have a name for the quirk though... I'll let you guys decide! Comment your name idea below! 
> 
> Kanjo is best girl. I love her. She may look 11 but she's 22. HEheheheheh
> 
> Please, I need a name for it.
> 
> follow Vigilante cafe on Tumblr!


	5. A quirky day with dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a few puns in there or there might not be. After all, I am a liar. Nishishishishi

“So let me get this straight when you got home you barfed that thing out and now it’s attached to you and you can’t get it off.” Izuku nodded at Hitoshi. 

“Yeah, that’s pretty much it.” the greenette was brimming with pride and smiling his signature good boy smile.

“When dad finds out about your new quirk he’s gonna freak as well as Kanjo.”

“Oh, I know!”

“So what can it do?”

“... I… don’t actually know. I guess I was too excited to actually care about its capabilities.”

“Let's fix that.” Hitoshi stands up “Remember that beach that’s covered in trash?”

“Uh yeah?”

“Let's go there.” The greenette stood up after that and they both walked down the street. Izuku was grinning the whole way as Kiseki looked around. 

~At the beach~

Izuku was trying to stretch Kiseki as far as he could. He wanted to be able to reach 10 meters but could only make it 5. Hitoshi was sitting on the sand next to him. After a bit, the sludge compresses to it’s smaller form. With disappointment, Izuku sat down.

“My quirk is pretty average. I can only stretch about 5 meters and carry a fridge.”

“Dude that doesn't sound very average to me. You can carry a fridge. If that’s not hero material then I don’t know what is. Besides you can change its shape into anything you want. With a little training, I’m sure you could get into UA.” 

“Thanks but I don’t have a lot of time to train it.” Izuku looked down at his hands.

“Hey, no worries I can ask my dad to train you.” At that Izuku looked up and started waving his hands around defensively.

“Ah no, you already helped me with finding out what my quirk can do! I don’t want to burden you with that as well! Besides your dad has a lot to do being a pro hero and all I don’t want to add more work for him!”

“Hey it’s no big deal you’re practically family to us I’m sure he won’t mind.” after a long pause Izuku opens his mouth again.

“Ok but only if it’s really not a problem.”

“Great let’s go and break the news to him.” Hitoshi stood up and grabbed the greenette pulling him up and dragging him away from the beach.

~At the cafe~

Hitoshi, Izuku, Shota, and Kanjo were all sitting together in the backroom. They all sat in silence waiting for one of them to break the silence. Izuku looked like a nerves wreck waiting and Hitoshi seemed indifferent about everything. Kanjo looked like she was about to explode. Shota was trying to comprehend what they had told him. Izuku had a quirk and it looked like the same villain that had attacked him, almost killing him. Not to mention he has been tested and found to have the double joint in his toe. It was scientifically impossible for him to have one. Shota wouldn’t have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. 

“Midoriya you finally have quirk! I’m so happy for you!” Kanjo practically screamed jumping from her chair to Izuku hugging him. Izuku turned red at the hug and mumbled a small thanks. 

“Yeah, and it’s a strong one.” Hitoshi added. “He just needs to train it a bit.” The purplette then looked to his dad. 

“You tested it without parental supervision?” the hero already knew the answer was yes but asked anyway. 

“I-it was away from other people so no one would get hurt.” Izuku tried to help their case even if it was already a lost cause. They were both dead.

“Where?” The two boys could feel Shotas gaze burning into their skin. Kanjo noticed as well and backed away. 

“T-The beach.” The greenette mumbled out as he looked down. Someone could mistake it for shame but Shota knew him better. Izuku was looking down so he couldn’t make eye contact. Whenever the greenette got in trouble he would smile if he made eye contact with anyone. It was a strange quirk that usually got him in even more trouble. 

“The beach is one of the worst places to test out any quirk. Those trash piles are unstable and a lot of the junk there is sharp.” 

~One rant later~

S-so you will really train me!?” Izuku couldn’t believe that The Eraserhead offered to train him even after his rant. Shota gave a curt nod and took a sip of his coffee. Somewhere during all that the hero had gotten coffee. 

“Told ya he wouldn’t care.” Hitoshi whispered to the greenette. The greenette just nodded slowly to shocked to say anything else. Even though Izuku had known Shota and Hitoshi since he was 6 he had never gotten used to being around Eraserhead. So having his favorite hero offer to train him made him almost pass out. 

“So Midoriya what are ya gonna name your quirk?” Kanjo had jumped behind Izuku and was starting to poke Kiseki which would try and move away but the brunette kept moving to keep poking it.

“I-I’m calling him Kiseki.” at that Kanjo stopped and walk around so she could be face to face with Izuku. Her grin growing and her eyes literally had stars in them. 

“Doesn't that mean miracle in Japanese?” Kanjo leaned in more. Izuku started to turn red again. 

“Y-yeah. I think the name fits since you know.” the greenette started to scratch the back of his head nervously earning a laugh from Hitoshi. 

~that night~

Izuku was finally leaving the cafe. He had stayed all-day to discuss his quirk with Shota and to just not be alone. He never liked being alone and now with his mother gone, he would spend most of his days alone.

“What the f*ck is on your back Deku?!” a familiar voice screamed earning an eep from the greenette. Izukus head snapped to the wide-eyed blonde. 

“Q-quirk.” is all the broccoli haired boy could get out.

“A quirk?!” Kacchan marched to Izuku grabbing his shirt collar pulling him up. “Do you think I’m stupid? You’re quirkless.” his eyes burned like fire into scared emerald eyes. 

“B-but it’s the truth!”

“Bullshit!”

Kacchans hand raised up preparing to make the greenette see stars. But before he could do anything Kiseki covered Izuku. Startled Kacchan let go and stepped back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger! 
> 
> Im sorry  
Just kidding im not
> 
> Sorry, this one took longer than the others. I was caught up with homework and concept designs.


	6. Vigilante safe haven?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long I got stuck and stuff. I hope you enjoy this one though. It's a doozy.

Izuku is once again forced to endure the horrible choking he had experienced before. Izuku was trying desperately to stop it. He was clawing and twisting. All he wanted was to escape the horrible drowning feeling. Thankfully the sludge separated and Izuku fell to the floor gagging and coughing like before. 

“Deku what the f*ck was that?” Kacchans voice had lost its edge. Kacchan wanted to say more but waited for Izuku to answer. After a bit, the greenette got up.

“I told you it's my quirk.” at that Izuku went inside his house locking the door. Looking at Kiseki.

“You can’t just do that. It hurts you know.” Kiseki looked down. “Just don’t do it again.” at that the greenette walked to his room and passed out on his bed. 

~a month later~

Izuku was hungry. He had tried to ignore it but now it was too much to bear. He put on a black mask with white lines around it making it look like a fox. He changed into long black sweat pants and an oversized black hoodie. It was his usual vigilante “costume”. He had started acting as one two weeks ago so he could get extra practice with controlling his quirk. Running out of his house he made his way to the poverty-stricken part of town. That’s where villains usually were hiding out. If Izuku was gonna eat then he would eat a villain. No more innocents would die by his hand. 

When he finally made it to the destitute part of town, he immediately climbed a fire escape and sat at the top waiting for his second victim. There wasn’t a soul out tonight which was expected. It was dangerous to go out at night and with the police putting this place at the bottom of their priority list it was worse. It made Izuku sick that even the police were corrupted. 

After a while, he hears a scream and climbs down the fire escape running towards the sound. Coming to a halt in front of an ally way. There was a blonde girl around his age pushed against a wall by a tall man with an extremely long tongue. 

“Come on pretty girl why don’t ya show me the goods?” the man reached for the blondes shirt licking his lips.

“Hey, you! Get away from that girl!” at that, the villain turned around and took a good look at Izuku. His stomach growled and he let instincts take over.

“Heh, why should I? What are you gonna do about it?”

“This.” Izuku ran at the villain creating two thin spikes from his back. Sprinting forward the greenette grabs the villain and uses a spike to throw him in the air and stabs him mid-flight. Screams rang out through the streets only to fall on deaf ears. Izuku kept stabbing and stabbing until the screams stopped completely. Completely forgetting the girl he pounces on the fresh corpse taking off his mask and sinking his teeth into the warm flesh. Sickening cracks come from the boy as he eats. Once again Izuku tasted something you would think would be a delicacy just from the taste. After he finished he looks over and sees the girl he had forgotten about. The greenette went pale. Izuku had been seen eating. It was over for him. Except something was off about the girl he had saved. She hadn’t screamed when he had killed that villain. She wasn’t trembling or crying no she was grinning madly.

“You saved me!” The blonde yelled and bounced in place. “Thank you!” This girl was insane. Izuku had just eaten someone in front of her yet she didn’t even seem to care. 

“A-ah um you’re w-welcome… um, p-please don’t tell the police about me…” 

“You got it!” the girl winked and gave him a thumbs up. Izuku nodded and ran away.

When Izuku got home he freaked out. Someone saw his face, saw him eat, saw him kill. He shouldn’t have let her go so easily. The greenettes stomach churned and hands rush up to cover his mouth. Sprinting to the bathroom he just barely makes it to the toilet before emptying the contents of his stomach. Except it wasn’t what he had eaten. He had puked some black substance. 

“Eeewwwwww… Why am I stuck with such weird quirk mutations?” After flushing, Izuku looked back at Kiseki who was… sleeping? It was weird seeing his own quirk sleeping since his quirk is also himself. (that's not confusing at all) At that, he goes to bed and passes out. Forgetting that he still had bloody clothes on. 

-

“Vigilantes? Yeah, I’ve heard about them. Illegal heroes right?” Izuku had been helping to feed the many cats at the cafe when Kanjo had asked about Vigilantes. “What about it?”

“Well, there's this rumor going around about safe haven for them to stay or something.” At that Izuku paused. Since he was now a vigilante finding such a place could prove useful.

“It’s also rumored to be around here. Isn’t that cool? We could be living near a safe place for illegal Heroes! It could be right next to us and we wouldn’t even know.” Kanjos hands waved around for a dramatic effect. 

“Well in theory at least. I mean they are criminals.” The greenette decided that he will look for this safe haven tonight. It could turn into a learning experience if he finds it. Meeting other Vigilantes and learning new fighting styles and how to not get caught. Kanjo struck the back of his head and pouted. 

“I can sense your feelings idiot! Don’t try and act cool and all high and mighty. I know you feel the same about it!” Izuku had forgotten about Kanjos quirk. She could sense people she was close withs feelings making it impossible for them to lie to her. 

“Ah alright, you got me. I’ll admit it is a little exciting.” Izuku started rubbing where Kanjo and hit him. 

-

Waking up Izuku realized his sheats are now stained with blood. Letting out an annoyed hum he makes his way to the shower. He felt sticky and gross but he felt no hunger pains so that was a plus. 

After peeling off his blood-stained clothes and putting them in his sink to soak he also puts some baking soda in the water since the blood was now dry. With a long sigh, Izuku finally gets in the shower turning the water to its hottest. After “his quirk” had “manifested” he started hating cold water. Spending hours in the sludge bubble forced to choke out gallons worth of it had almost given him hypothermia. Now, whenever he’s hit with cold water he starts gagging. 

After the shower, the greenette went back to his room and brought his stained sheets to soak in the kitchen sink doing the same thing he did with his vigilante “costume”. When he’s done with that he sits down in his living room to watch some tv switching to the news. The top story that day was that All Might saved a bunch of people from a villain… again.

“All Might the number one hero he saves people every day but if you ask if you can be a hero he’ll shut you down real fast… What did I even see in him he’s just a major ass with big muscles” Izuku was still pissed about what his ex hero had said on one of the worst days of his life. You can’t be a hero. The hero had crushed all his dreams in a single sentence. But now Izuku can be one. He has a quirk and enough anger to keep him going. Oh, how he will relish the look on All Might's face when they see each other again. Izukus thoughts suddenly got interrupted by some light knocks on his door. 

“That better not be someone trying to sell me stuff again.” the greenette mumbles as he makes his way to the door. When he opens it there are two men standing on the other side. One looks like a detective that Izuku swears he’s seen before. The other is none other than the number one hero, grinning smugly or at least that what he interprets it as. Glaring at All Might for a few seconds he shuts the door, or at least he almost does. Looking down Izuku sees a foot wedged in the door. The detective had stopped the door. Letting out a small growl Izuku glares at the detective.

“What the hell do you want?” at that both of the men seem a little taken aback, after all, a small child just swore at them. The detective coughs a bit before responding.

“Hello, I’m detective Naomasa. I'm here to ask you some questions regarding the kidnapping of Inko Midoriya.” the detective gives a small smile as if he’s trying to reassure Izuku. 

“I'm not going to the police station.”

“That’s fine we can do it in your house if you’ll allow us inside.” with that the greenette slowly opens the door more. His glare was back at the number one hero. 

“Alright come in we can talk in the living room.” at that Izuku walks down the hall into the room he was watching tv in turning it off. Hearing the door shut the greenette sits on a cushioned chair next to the couch. Hearing footsteps from down the hall Izuku stands up remembering what he left in the kitchen. If they saw that he would be dead in a flash. Quickly making his way to the entrance of the room Izuku pokes his head out. 

“Over here and sorry about the smell I accidentally left out some meat.” giving an awkward laugh Izuku walks back to the chair he was sitting at followed by the two men that sat on the couch. 

“Izuku Midoriya in your records you're registered as quirkless is that corrects?” Naomasa watched Kiseki move around Izuku energetically. 

“Yeah, that’s right… I guess I forgot to update it… sorry.” rubbing the back of his head the greenette gives smiles looking at All Might waiting for his reaction but gets none. The hero doesn't even look surprised.

“Update it soon then. It's important we know these things.” the detective flips through some papers that were in his hands. “Where and when did you last see your mother?” 

“I think around a month ago and I saw her here last.” 

“In the report, it says she was taken by villains were you there when it happened?”

“I was I think.”

“You think?” All Might was the one to speak this time. The greenette glared at the hero. Though the hero didn’t seem at all fazed by it.

“My memory is a bit hazy. One moment I’m hugging her the next I’m alone. I have a blurry image of a villain I had never seen before so I know it was one.” fake tears fell from his face after that. Izuku had to make it look as convincing as possible or else he’ll get caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I understand some of this stuff was weird so im gonna explain some stuff.
> 
> The detective couldn't seem to find Izuku whenever he went somewhere. Izuku moves around a lot and usually isn't in one place for more than a few hours. So he's hard to find.
> 
> When Izuku gets stressed his brain sometimes can't process properly so he gets a little stupid. That's why he just ran away from that *cough* totally normal teen 
> 
> Kiseki has some ability to help control Izukus feelings but I won't say any more than that. It's kind of a thing I want you guys to figure out.
> 
> That's about it I think. If you have any questions comment them and I'll try to answer them as best I can.
> 
> Yes, this one is longer than usual. I just couldn't stop. The drama was too much for me.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! I enjoy writing this a lot and I want my Izuku to be loved. He is just a cinnamon roll after all.


	7. Bits and pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long! School has been stressful and I have also been preparing for Halloween. Im doing inktober so this year and I didn't have any pens or good paper. This chapter has also been... Hard to write.

Leaving the Midoriyas apartment Toshinori was bewildered. The boy's apartment smelled of blood and death which he knew all too well. But Izuku was only a child; one that wanted to be a hero as well. He didn’t seem capable of murder either, he was much too emotional to pull it off and get away with it. And the last time he had seen the boy he was in the hospital, awake and physically stable. The doctors and nurses all had said that his mental health had been surprisingly well for someone that had almost died. Plus there would have been signs that his mental health had plummeted. He seemed perfectly fine the day they had met. He was also naturally heroic even after his dream had gotten crushed. He was a good kid so there was definitely a different reason for the smell. There's also the question involving his quirk. The boy had told him he was quirkless, yet from the looks of it, the kid had a quirk now. Toshinori hasn’t seen anything like it before; its unheard of for anyone who was quirkless to suddenly have a quirk. He doesn't even want to consider the involvement of All For One. 

“Interesting kid, huh?” the man beside him pauses seemingly thinking of what to say next. “Oh and this is interesting his guardian is Eraserhead.” Naomasa’s voice had been filled with amusement that only a child could copy. Quirking a brow and giving an “oh?” the hero took a few moments to think.

“Aizawa? Maybe we should pay him a visit.” 

-

As soon as the two men left Izuku ran straight to his computer to search up this so-called detective Naomasa. He was sure he had heard that name before. Skimming through an article he had found on the detective, his eyes landed on three words human lie detector. Instantly memories flooded back to him. Memories of heroes, villains, police, and most of all a detective. The detective was familiar to him because he had read tons of articles on said man. He was famous for solving some of the hardest cases in the country. If he was on Inkos case then it was only a matter of time before he’d slip up and they would find out. His breath quickened. The world started spinning around his. His room was freezing but he was covered in sweat. Tears weld up in his eyes threatening to fall. He grabbed his chest; it hurt bad. He couldn’t move after that. His body had locked up keeping him moving any more than trembling. It felt like he was having a heart attack. He couldn’t breathe. Everything around him looked like a blur. A memory flashed from the day he was attacked by a villain. 

He was suffocating. Every time he tried to breathe, he would only swallow sludge. Sludge entered his lungs filling them, making no room for air to enter or leave. The world was disappearing. He was gonna die. He didn’t want to die. So he reached out and grabbed something squishy. It popped and he heard a faint scream. Then his world went black.

Almost immediately after he had processed the memory everything stopped. The world came back and his breathing went back to normal. The pain stopped. He felt calm almost happy. He could almost hear a small voice in his head telling him he was going to be ok, everything was going to be alright. After all, he hadn’t been called out on anything he had said. He was safe for now. All he has to do is lead Naomasa to another person. 

Looking down Izuku realized he was on the floor. There were also pieces of wood, glass, and fluff littered around him. Looking around to see his room destroyed. The bed was full of large cuts, his chair had turned into splinters, the floor was scratched up as well as the walls and ceiling, everything else was either barely damaged or not damaged at all. 

“Did I do this?”

-

Shouta was having a bad day. He hadn’t gotten any sleep the night before and was just about to take a nap. When certain a detective and hero showed up. On top of all of that, they had come to ask about Izuku. That didn’t sit well with him. Almost half of the questions clearly should have been answered by the kid. 

“Izuku could answer that.” Shouta was done with this. “If you won’t even talk to the kid then this isn’t worth my time” he was too tired for this.

“We did but he either dodged the question or had extremely vague answers.” All Might was the one to speak. That made the tired hero pause. Why would Izuku do that? Didn’t he want to see his mother again? Sure he seemed to get over his mother's disappearance after a week but it had changed him. He was cold and his temper was a lot shorter now but he was still a sweet kid always offering to help anyone in need. He was also smart. Smart enough to know that he wasn’t helping them find his mother. He’ll need to talk to Izuku about this. After all, he must have had a reason for all this and Shouta wanted to know them. 

“So you decided to get the answers from me? Now we’re definitely done.” if Izuku wasn’t answering them then he wouldn’t either. Not until he knew why.

-

Kanjo was excited and scared and worried and confused and happy and hungry and excited. All Might had showed up at her little cafe. But he had brought a detective with him to ask Shouta a bunch of questions. From what she had heard they were about Inko and Izuku. That wasn’t good since just a little while ago Izuku had been distressed and angry and sacred. They probably had shown up at his house. To make matters worse he was unstable now. He had definitely had a panic attack or an anxiety attack. She couldn’t tell the difference but it was one of them. Then suddenly he felt calm but it didn’t feel right. This calm seemed artificial. It’s as if walls had formed around his heart and his mind had become clouded. It didn’t feel good. Now he was annoyed and confused and cloudy and angry and sad. His mood swings weren’t normal and the moods it changed to were fake and disgusting. She had never in all her years of life ever felt anything remotely close to what she felt now. 

Now Shouta was angry and tired and loathful and annoyed. Whatever just happened it wasn’t good. All Might and the detective looked… Annoyed? She didn’t know. She wasn’t the best at reading other people's emotions without being close to them. Well, one thing for sure they didn’t look happy or sad or confused or scared. It was weird seeing the number one hero’s smile falter. 

Looking at Hitoshi for support Kanjo was only disappointed. The boy was looking back at her with a confused look. The poor kid had no clue as to what has happened. He was most likely thinking as to why All Might had come to the cafe. She still envied him. Wishing to be young and oblivious like him. The world is cruel and unforgiving after all.

\- 

Hitoshi understood what was going on all too well. A detective and hero show up at a small and slightly hidden cafe that Izuku just so happens to go to almost every day. They ask another hero that just so happens to be Izukus guardian some questions. That said hero just so happens to get angry and leaves. The detective and hero also just so happens to smell a little like blood and death. Which just so happens to be what Izukus apartment smells like. These weren’t coincidences they all pointed to one thing. They had started investigating on the kidnaping of Midoriya Inko. 

But everything was wrong. Shouta had gotten angry for some reason, Izuku wasn’t answering any of his texts, and Kanjo seemed worried. It didn’t make sense. Everyone should be happy that they’ll finally start looking for Inko but no one was. What was he missing here? What did they know that he didn’t? Why couldn’t he understand? Why was everything so confusing now? Just over a month ago everyone was happy. What changed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, that's right different perspectives! They were pretty hard to write but also a lot of fun. Kanjos my favorite. She's so all over the place and emotional! (that's right a pun! *maniacal laughter*) Izuku is also a bit all over the place personality-wise. There's a reason for it but im not gonna tell ya.   
Your comments and kudos are always appreciated. I love you guys! You're the best!


	8. Two doors

Two doors stand before a little boy with features that can only be described as plain. The one on his left was gold with two thin stripes on it. One blue and the other red. The door shined in an almost heavenly glow. The one on his right was dark purple covered in thick black claw marks. The door had a sickening red glow. Looking at both doors the boy slowly walked to the golden door only to find it was locked. The boy pulled and pulled trying to make the door open. It was as if the boy only cared to open this door. It seemed like a matter of life and death. But instead of the door opening, he was ripped from it. Looking behind him the boy saw himself. He was being dragged to the other door. The boy desperately clawed at the floor trying to stop. Letting out a loud cry his other self disappeared. Getting up the boy saw a third door in between the others. The door was dark grey with navy blue splattered on it as if it were blood. The boy opened the new door and entered. His body changed to one of messy green hair with freckles plastered on his face. The boy was made new.

-

Getting ready to leave was always the hardest part of going anywhere. Getting changed was tiresome. Getting his hair to look decent was impossible. Remembering what he needed used to be easy. But Izuku found that remembering where he put every minor object with a cluttered brain usually never happened. So after he had changed into some black shorts and a white t-shirt that says t-shirt. He never did have a good sense of fashion so this was the best he had. 

As Izuku left his house he felt an unfamiliar prickling on the back of his neck. Someone was watching him. Glancing around he found that no one was around. The prickling was gone so he just shrugged it off. He was just being paranoid like always. 

It was a beautiful sunny day. The sunlight felt good on his pale skin. It had been cloudy the last few days so a little sun was refreshing. Putting on his headphones Izuku smiled. It was a small and relaxed smile. The type of smile that you have when you feel calm and peaceful. His music always calmed him down whenever he got home after a long and unfulfilling day of school; which was most of them. A particularly upbeat song came on and he lost himself in the song; he swayed just a little bit and his steps became more of a skip. His smile grew to more of a grin. 

After an hour he finally arrived at the quirk registration building aka the police office. Taking a deep breath he turned off his music and entered through the glass doors. All he had to do was get registered and get out. 

-

Himiko was hiding in an alley next to her hero's apartment. Hearing a door open she took a peek and saw him. He was just as cute as the last time she saw him. His freckles his eyes his hair, she loved everything about him. When he glanced around she hid again. As soon as he left she was at his door. Turning the doorknob and entering his abode a huge grin formed on her face. He had forgotten to lock the door. Good thing she was there to make sure no one would break-in. 

Walking down the hall she saw that everything was messy. Clothes and blankets tossed carelessly on the floor. The trash can was full and any more trash would just fall out. This won’t do. Her future husband can’t be living in such a messy place. She would have to clean up for him after all what kind of wife would she be if she left the house a complete mess.

The fridge was unplugged and empty. He had no food. She’ll have to get some for him. She can’t have him go hungry. A hero like him needs all the energy he can get.

Restocking the fridge had turned messy. Her clothes were covered in blood. It was a small price to pay in order to make sure her Izuku was eating properly. 

After a shower and a change of clothes, she heard the door open. He had returned. That means she had to go. It wasn’t the right time for them to properly meet. She makes her way to a window and leaves.

\- 

Izuku’s door had been unlocked when he got home. Nothing unusual nowadays. He often forgot to lock his door whenever leaving. But his lights were on. He usually kept the lights off to help train his eyes in the dark. He didn’t actually know if it was working but he still did it. But that’s beside the point, all of his lights were on. The sweet smell of blood was also stronger now. As he walked inside he found that someone had cleaned his apartment.

Wait… what?

That’s right someone had actually “broken” in and cleaned up his place. Either it was a bad robber or he had ghosts. Both were very plausible. 

As he made his way to the kitchen the smell of blood became stronger. The blood was Rh he was positive of it. Golden blood one of if not the rarest blood type. It also happened to be the one that Izuku enjoyed the most. He sniffed the air, taking in the sweet and copper sent. He could almost taste it. 

The fridge!

It was coming from the fridge. 

At neck cracking speed, he turned his head to the fridge. His steps were light and quick barely touching the ground as he sprinted to the fridge. Almost slamming into the door before stopping himself. He was losing control like always. For all he knew it could only be a few drops of blood and not a full body. If he got this way from just smelling blood he would be found out before he even got into UA. Control was key to keep himself hidden. But how could he control himself? It smelled so incredibly heavenly and it tasted even better. It always tasted better than it smelled. He slowly opened the fridge. The smell growing stronger and stronger as he opened it. There was practically a whole body in there. Containers of organs and chunks of flesh. There were 3 milk jugs filled to the brim with blood. To any perfectly sane human, this would look horrifying. Good thing Izuku isn’t sane anymore. His mouth waters at the enticing food. He reached out for one of the containers with what appeared to be a heart. But halfway to it, he stops himself. Even though he wants to eat he can’t. He had already eaten last night. If he lets himself eat more than he needed to then he would be a monster. He will never become a monster. He will only eat to survive and nothing else. He pulls back and closes the fridge. This could help him learn self-control. 

When he walks into his room there’s a note on his bed. That’s right someone had broken into his house… SOMEONE HAS BROKEN INTO HIS HOUSE AND THEY COULD STILL BE HERE! Police! He needs to call the police. No, he can’t. If he does the police will see the fridge and he’ll get arrested. He must look for them himself. 

He checked the bathroom… clear! He checked his mother's room… clear! Closet… clear! Guest room… clear! Pretty much every other room… clear!  
He was alone. Good. walking back to his room he remembered the note. Picking it up he noticed there was a small drawing of a girl with two messy buns on the side of her head. She was holding a knife and she had heart eyes. The note was also covered in hearts. Reading the note Izuku went pale.

Dear future husband, I cleaned up your house and made you a little something in the fridge. I know you’ll love it.

From, your future wife. XOXO

Ps. don’t worry I won’t tell anyone about your little secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right a Halloween update!  
I waited just for today to update >:)


	9. Dangerous streets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right a double update!

The freckled boy is faced with three doors once again. Each had a different number. The order from left to right was 100, 2, and 0. Taking a closer look at the numbers it becomes clear that they were written in blood. A black table with a yellow bolt pattern appears in the center of the room. When the greenette walks to the table three keys appear on it. One of them was stained in blood which the boy quickly tossed. The other two were thinner than the bloodied one. Picking them up he went to the door with a 100 on it. Right before he could put one of the keys in the hole the door with a 2 on it merges with the 100. After that, the door opens on its own and the keys melt in his hand. The melted metal then turns green and climbs up the boy's body and into his eyes staining them green. 

-

Izuku was sitting on a roof when a gust of wind blew past him almost pushing him off the roof. Looking around a bit dazed Izuku spots a small remote with only one button that was obnoxiously big next to him. Picking it up he realized it was for a hologram projector; it looked old as well. There was a note under it that had his vigilante name on it. He put it in his pocket for later. It was too dangerous to use here. He could get caught by some underground hero that just so happened to hear or see the hologram. He wasn’t stupid. 

Getting up Izuku climbs down the fire escape attached to the apartment he had been sitting on. He tried to make as little noise as possible climbing down. He was still relatively new to it though. The metal bars creaked under his weight as he descended. Each step he took down the steep slope the stairs provided clanks and screams in protest. Red paint chipped away revealing rusty bars and steps. If he wasn’t careful he could get a splinter from the chipping paint. There were also a few holes in the metal making some parts look like swiss cheese. The whole thing screamed danger, but Izuku liked the vantage point it provided. So he will keep using it until it breaks; probably with him in it.

Finally getting down Izuku slinked through the shadows in the streets; which wasn’t hard since most of the street lamps were out from being hit, shot, or just burned out. 

The crunch of glass made him stop in his tracks. Lifting his foot he saw bits of glass in his shoes. Looking up to see a street lamp freshly broken. With a ‘tch’ he moved around the remaining glass on the ground and kept on his way. He would remove the glass later since it hadn’t broken through his sole, it wasn’t life-threatening. 

The whistle of cloth wiping through the air alerted Izuku so he could jump out of the way just in time to see a white cloth shoot past him. Sludge came up through his sleeves and covered his hands changing them into two spikes. He then jumps around so he’s facing where his back was a few seconds ago. Narrowing his eyes he searched through the darkness and spotted unraveled white cloth in front of him. There also stood a mostly invisible figure with bright yellow googles around what he assumed was the figure’s eyes. His night just took a turn for the worst. 

“You won’t get away this time Spine,” Eraserhead mutters. Rolling his eyes Izuku gives the hero a hum of acknowledgment. ‘You won’t get away this time’ was one of the oldest lines a hero tells a villain before they fight and the villain escape. The line was annoying, to say the least.

-

With a sigh, Izuku walks inside with his mail. It was a nice Saturday afternoon and he would be outside enjoying some sun or going to the cafe but he had been way to tired to do that. That morning he couldn’t even sit up from what he originally thought was because of overwork. After a while, Izuku had realized it was only partly due to overwork. He couldn’t Identify the other reason though. He just couldn’t get up at all. So he had spent the morning in bed unable to get up at all. 

Flipping through his mail he stops on a particular letter that was from his dad. Opening it Izuku finds enough cash for him to live in his house until another letter comes. This was Izuku’s only way of getting any money so he looked forward to it every month. It wasn’t a lot but it was enough to live off of. He’s glad that he doesn’t have to buy groceries because those can get expensive. So he could use the extra money to save up for UA so he could pay for everything they required. 

Flipping through the rest of the mail he stops at a letter that was sent by someone names Yagi Toshinori. He didn’t know anyone named Yagi, so maybe it was sent to him by mistake. 

It wasn’t a mistake. It was addressed to none other than Midoriya Izuku. So he sat down in the nearest chair he has and tries to pull the letter open. After a bit of tugging, it finally tears open. 

\- 

Lunging at Eraserhead with a stretched out arm he makes contact with skin. 

Mistake! His spike had gone in. 

The hero grunts and Izuku jumps back and pulls the spike out. The sweet smell of blood filled his nostrils. He was gonna eat tomorrow night but now he will end up doing it tonight. He needed to get out and fast. He covered his nose to try and stifle some of the sent. 

The capture cloth almost grabs him but thankfully he moved just in time. Looking back at Eraserhead he saw that the hero was tired. He might be tired enough to give him a chance to escape. So he turns on his heels and runs into an ally that was nearby. 

A sharp pain thumped through Izuku’s chest as he ran. It wasn’t like the pain he felt when he was running around too much; it made him want to curl up into a ball and forget everything. 

A distant ‘yeah’ made him run even faster. He didn’t need to deal with even more heroes tonight. 

He ran even though his body screamed for him to stop. He ran through a park and then into some woods that was near it. He could lose anyone following him in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too good at writing fight scenes so bear with me.   
I had a lot of fun writing this one as well. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and please comment! I always enjoy reading them when they appear!


	10. A series of unfortunate events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panicking never helps.

When the stained green boy entered the new room he falls into a black void. 

He goes…

Down…

Down… 

Down…

Down… 

Down…

As he falls the boy sees some very familiar people. There was a purple-haired boy that looked like he needed a nap. There was a blonde with spiked hair that looked like an explosion. There was a tall grumpy man that had some kind of thick toilet paper wrapped around his neck. There was a short cute brown haired girl with starry eyes. 

Having seen these people before one word came to him:

Friends 

They were his friends. 

Soon though they disappear into the abyss.

As he keeps falling he sees a small plump woman crying. Her green hair reminding the boy of his own. He feels like he should know who this woman is but he doesn’t. He doesn’t know why his heart feels heavy just looking at her. He doesn’t understand why she’s crying either. 

“Hey…” The boy cries out to the teary-eyed woman. She slowly looks up at him, showing her large round eyes. They look like his own. 

After seeing the boy the woman’s face morphed into something somewhat of betrayal. The woman mouths something along the lines of ‘How could you’. Then the woman turns around and leaves. 

“MOM!” The boy calls out as he shoots a hand out to the woman. He remembered who she was. She was the only person he had cared about for most of his life. She was the reason he had stayed alive all these years. “Don’t leave… please.” 

Instead of stopping the woman keeps walking away before eventually disappearing into the dark. The boy curls into a ball and cries out. He cries and screams and begs until he could no more.

Then the void screams back as if responding to the boy’s pleas...

IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT…

YOU KILLED THEM…

MONSTER…

HOW COULD YOU…

LIAR…

VILLAIN…

It screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed. Even after the boy could take no more it kept on screaming. 

-

Slamming his door Katsuki drops his backpack and goes to his desk. It had been another infuriating day of school. He hadn’t seen Izuku at school again. He hadn’t actually seen the greenette for 3 months. The boy always showed signs that he was there. Katsuki would occasionally see Izuku closing his door but it was never the full body. Izuku would never answer the door when Katsuki would “knock” on it. He never answered any of his calls either. It was as if Izuku was a ghost.

Sitting down at his desk he rummaged through his disorganized assortment of printed out articles and notes. At the bottom of the pile was a sand-colored folder and picks it up. Flipping through the folder he took out a piece of paper with a blurry picture of a small boy in all black with a badly painted fox design on a ski mask attached to it. 

A new vigilante had popped up out of nowhere around the same time Izuku’s mom had been kidnapped. The vigilante had become quite popular since he always seemed to avoid getting arrested by every hero he had come across. It was quite impressive since the vigilante wasn’t particularly careful at being hidden.

Katsuki had tried to find the vigilante but he never could. Tonight he will go looking for the vigilante again. He needed answers. 

-

Izuku messed up.

He was trapped now. It was only a matter of time before he’s found. He had driven himself into a corner. He curses himself out for his own stupidity. He had blindly ran into a forest out of desperation. He hadn’t been thinking at the time and now he was paying for it. 

He ran deeper and deeper into the forest until he came to a stop at a fence. It was an all-black metal fence with spikes at the top for decoration. The bars of the fence were skinny and very close together making the gaps impossible to squeeze through. The fence was short but still dangerous to climb over because of the spikes. 

Izuku hears rustling from a distance away and flinches. The sound was probably from a hero coming to arrest him. 

So he decides to risk the climb instead of getting arrested. 

Making it over the fence safely the vigilante runs across the street and into an alleyway. Unfortunately, when he ran into the alleyway he hit his leg on a sharp piece of rusted over metal. It logged deep into his shin. He let out a scream of pain and fell onto the hard concrete. To make his situation worse he had fallen on a shitload of glass shards. 

Despite the pain shooting through his leg and half of his body, he pushed himself up. Doing so earned him a few more glass shards to stab into him but he gets up nonetheless. 

Putting his good hand on the wall next to him he slowly limps deeper into the alleyway. Kiseki started to move around his back alarmed that he was hurt. 

“Stay hidden we’re still in the danger zone.” He harshly whispered. He was thankful that he was still high on adrenalin so he could only feel a pinch of the wound. “Thank All Might I’m alone.”

As if the gods had heard him and decided to flip him off someone appeared. To make matters worse it was the one civilian that he didn’t want to meet. Life just loves to ‘play’ with him. 

Kacchan looks at him and grins. Izuku just freezes as if he doesn’t move he will be safe. Then the spiky-haired boy’s eyes look up and down his body stopping at his stab wound. His smile falls and he brings his back up to Izukus. 

“Smaller than I thought you’d be… and dumber to.” Kacchan says as he walks over to the now trembling vigilante. Izuku tries to run but he didn’t get very far before his ex-tormentor grabbed his arm. Everything that could go wrong was happening tonight. 

“Alright listen hear shitty arms! I’m gonna treat your wounds and then you’ll answer my questions! Got that?” Kacchan says with a grin as picks up the terrified greenette. The question was more of a statement than anything else. 

Kacchan starts to make his way out of the alleyway and back to his house. As he walked he made sure he was hidden and they made it home in less than 5 minutes.

Kacchan somehow snuck Izuku up to his room and placed him on the carpet in his room. The angry boy then went out for a bit. When he came back he had a first aid kit a few towels.

The blonde put the towels under the greenettes leg and started to inspect it. He then pulled out a knife.

Panic filled the vigilante and he started to try and scoot away. He didn’t get very far though. Kacchan had grabbed his leg and glared at the scared boy.

“Don’t f*cking move or you’ll get cut. I’m just cutting your pants.” Kacchan says. That the Izuku relax a bit. He knew Kacchan didn’t lie under any circumstances. It was one of the few good things about him. 

After the clothing was out of the way the wound was visible. Izuku tried to move his head to see it but Kacchan just covered his eyes. 

“Don’t you dare even glance at your wounds.” the blonde growled out. That certainly scared him. The greenette gave a curt nod and decided to look around the room instead. Since he was still full of adrenaline he didn’t feel a thing when Kacchan took the object out of his leg. He did feel blood oozing out though. It was a lot though Kacchan didn’t seem very concerned. 

A few minutes after the bleeding had stopped almost entirely the adrenaline started to wear off. All the pain came at once making him gasp and cry out. But before he finished screaming Kacchan put a small hand towel in his mouth and told him to bite down. So he did and he screamed and screamed until Kacchan finished up with his stab wound. At that point, tears started to stream down his face and it was getting hard to breath. Pulling out the cloth the blonde told him to take deep breaths. 

It took a while but Izuku had finally started to calm down. The next thing was taking out all of the glass shards. This was gonna be tricky since he can’t take off his shirt or else he’ll be found out. It took a bit of one-sided arguing and motioning to finally get all the shards out and all the wounds cleaned. 

Now he could finally leave. Izuku slowly got up and started to head to Kacchans window before being grabbed and dragged to a chair.

“Really though you could get out of answering my questions?” A feral grin slowly crept up the blonde’s face. Well shit, Izuku thought. The vigilante was far too tired to fight his way out of it and knowing Kacchan he wouldn’t let him go until he got what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit longer because I just couldn't stop.  
Katsuki is actually the hardest character to write for me. He's too angry and mean.


	11. Crying for coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku tries coffee and cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead!!

The green boy found himself in a strange room with an unfamiliar man. The room was dimly lit and the cement walls made him feel trapped. There were a table and chairs in the center of the room, one taken by the man. 

The boy felt prompted to sit down and watch the man. The man was handcuffed to the table keeping him from moving. He had scraggly brown hair and sickly pale skin. 

The boy’s eyes drifted up and down the man’s body until stopping at his eyes. A grin spread across the man’s face. The man’s long tongue fell out and landed on the table. 

Blood poured out of the man’s mouth and didn’t stop until the room filled up to the brim with blood. Blood red shoes formed on the boy’s feet. The boy slowly drowned in the warm yet cold liquid. 

-

Shaking his head and arms wildly Izuku tried to show that he can’t speak. Kacchan finally got the message after 10 minutes. Izuku was given a pen and paper to answer the blondes questions.

“What was your relationship with Inko Midoriya?” Kacchan asked. He was rather impatient to Izuku’s slow writing. After a bit, Izuku showed Kacchan the paper saying ‘Who?’.

This continued for a while. Kacchan asked Izuku questions and Izuku answered with as little information given as possible. The vigilante was careful as to not give anything that could point to his identity. Izuku needed to get out as fast as possible. He knew he would slip up soon. He was determined to get away before that happened. 

Kacchan turned around furiously rummaging through piles of papers on his desk. Izuku took the opportunity to silently open a window in the boy’s room. He took a pause looking back at his childhood friend before slipping out the window.

Izuku grabbed onto the railing to the balcony next to the window he was half hanging from. Once he got a strong hold he let the rest of himself slip out the window. He relied on his upper body strength to bring him to safety. 

Once on the balcony, he limped to the other side of it. He grabbed onto the next railing climbing over and into the one he was most familiar with. He opened the glass door to his apartment and limped inside. 

-

Finally getting home Izuku hid his vigilante outfit and passed out on the floor a few feet from his bed. Izuku hadn’t slept in a few days and he needed to heal. He would just take a quick nap before going to training. 

“Earth to broccoli head.” A hand shook Izuku waking him up. Izuku still didn’t move since he was sore. 

Water poured onto Izukus face making him bolt up. He looked to the side to see Hitoshi holding an empty glass. Izuku promptly glared at Hitoshi for waking him up.

“I was sleeping!” Izuku was moved to a more comfortable sitting position. He crossed his arms around his chest and pouted making Hitoshi laughed. 

“What are you six?” Hitoshi jokingly asked. Izuku didn’t answer. That made Hitoshi chuckle. “Cmon I got you some breakfast.” 

Izuku tried to get up but then falls. Looking at his leg he remembered his ‘little’ fall the last night. Hitoshi looked over as well and whistled. 

“What did you do to your leg?” Hitoshi asked. He bent down and took a closer look. 

“Tripped.”

“That must have been one hell of a fall,” Hitoshi said. Izuku knew that his friend wouldn’t ask more questions but he still waited for some; they never came. Instead, Hitoshi picked Izuku up and carried him to the kitchen table. 

Izuku could smell coffee. Hitoshi slid a mug of black coffee. Hesitantly Izuku picked up the mug and brought it to his lips. It tasted good. Izuku drank all of it as if it wasn’t scalding. Tears welled up in his eyes. It was the first none human thing he has had for 3 months. 

“Whoa calm down. It’s still hot.” Hitoshi said. Izuku pushed the mug to Hitoshi asking for more. Hitoshi just smirks and pours him some more coffee. “Drink it slower this time.”

After taking a sip more tears fell down Izuku’s face. Halfway through the drinking the coffee he had to stop because he was crying too much. He had started bawling his eyes out. Izuku scrubbed at his eyes furiously. 

Hitoshi went to Izuku to try and calm him down. He hugged Izuku and rubbed circles on his back. Izuku clung on like a koala. 

After a few minutes, Izuku calmed down enough to talk. 

“I knew I made good coffee but I didn’t know it was good enough to bring someone to tears,” Hitoshi said with a grin. That made Izuku give a wet laugh. 

Calming down Izuku realized that coffee was not breakfast at all.

-

“He won’t be able to come to training for at least 2 weeks,” Hitoshi informed Shouta. “He could barely even walk.”

Shouta wasn’t pleased when his son told him Izuku had been injured. The problem child had been coming in to train with injuries before but none this bad. Shouta had questioned Izuku on where he got these injuries but the kid would always deflect the question. 

“Midoriya got hurt? How?” Kanjo butted in coming out of nowhere. She seemed to do that a lot. 

“He tripped,” Hitoshi emphasized tripped by using air quotes. Kanjo’s face scrunched up in confusion. 

“How does that even happen?”

-

Izuku’s anxiety was skyrocketing. The hologram he had gotten a few days ago was sitting right in front of him. He had been avoiding it in fear that it might be blackmail. 

Now the fear of what it might be has become a mountain. An equally sized mountain of curiosity sat next to fear mountain. It was crushing him. 

Slowly reaching out Izuku pressed the huge button. His finger hovered over the button touching it but not pressing it. 

After a few minutes of worrying, he finally presses the button. A picture shows up with a blue glow around it. The picture would glitch every so often. 

“Congratulations you have been chosen to join Ground Delta!” Wooing and clapping in the background. “If you choose to join then please come to this location alone and try not to be followed.”

The screen changed from nothing to a poorly drawn map in crayon. It led to an abandoned building Izuku was familiar with. 

“Make sure to remember this map because it won’t be shown again. You have two weeks before this offer expires!” the hologram cuts out after that. Soft buzzing sounds come from the hologram and it coughs out a thin wisp of smoke. Pressing the button again showed that it had short-circuited. 

Sitting back Izuku took in what he had just witnessed. He couldn’t believe he was actually thinking of going to the abandoned building. It was probably a trap. Then again the message seemed so stupid that not even a villain would be dumb enough to do this. It looked like it was made by a handful of five-year-olds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack! I've been working on other things so I haven't been writing a ton of Vigilante Cafe. I finally finished though. Oof I haven't posted since last year.   
If you have any feedback for me please tell me! I'm always trying to get better!

**Author's Note:**

> *dies* im sorry
> 
> Please follow me on Tumblr for more content about this story it's called  
Vigilante cafe  
Yeah I know im super creative


End file.
